Human Minion Adventures
by Pricat
Summary: Side story to From Minion To Human where Chomper and his twin sisters become humaniser Purple Minions having fun, chaos and adventures
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was the idea I was talking about in the newaeat chapter of From Minion to Human and will still write that one but this one will be about Chomper and his sisters as humans since I have drawn them a lot as huma Minions and they're so adorable that I had to write this about them and the adventures and mischief plus they're different ages as humans, Pricat and Chomper are around eight or nine while Pan would be around thirteen or fourteen.**

**After goofing around in the lab on a rainy day, Chomper turns himself into a human like Dave and Kevin but his sisters use their psychic powers to make themselves human too meaning fun, chaos and adventures are coming their way!**

* * *

><p>It was a rainy day day in the Gru house and the girls and Minions including Dave and Kevin who were still humans were running wild and Dave, Kevin and Chomper were playing tag since they were bored.<p>

They were forbidden to go into the lab today for unknown reasons because Gru and Nefario were working on something and to a Minion, when you say they couldn't go anywhere or touch certain things, it made them want to do it more.

"The lab's home base!" Chomper yelled sneaking in.

Nefario had sort of fixed the device that had made Dave and Kevin humans but as soon as Chomper came running in, he accidentally sent the machine off as the beam hit him making Nefario mad.

"Didn't Gru and I tell ya not to run around in here?" he said.

Dave was stunned seeing the machine fried and Chomper out cold seeing Kevin high five him.

They could see that Chomper was becoming human meaning new adventures for all three of them making Gru sigh.

"You two are helping him okay?

You guys are way adjusted to this than he is." he said.

"Eeyup." Kevin said making Dave chuckle.

They were getting a snack but decided not to tell the others what had happened but would tell Pricat and hoped that they could help Chomper.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, both Pricat and Pandora heard screaming come from the lab and thought a bad guy had entered ready to strike going down there and to their amazement saw a human boy who looked like their brother with wild messy purple hair, wearing a purple shirt and black overalls with his goggles on making them in awe remembering this had happened to Dave and Kevin.<p>

"Aah I'm not furry!" Chomper yelled.

"Aww but it's okay since Kevin's like that and he got a little furry again despite being a human Purple Minion but being human looks fun!" Pricat said making Gru and Kevin chuckle.

They could see she was getting an idea but knew it would be fun for them since those three stuck together since they were siblings and didn't mind knowing with the powers Pricat had, any of her ideas were possible, seeing Chomper relax seeing how his sister was so calm about this, even Pandora.

Gru knew new adventures were beginning.


	2. Preparing For School

Chomper was not getting used to being human as he missed his fur but Pricat and Pandora were used to it and were using their powers to have fun and while Pricat was wearing her black overalls with a purple shirt, Pandora was wearing a purple hooded top with black sleeves and jeans making her look cool according to Edith.

"Is Chomp still annoyed about his fur?

He's Tne one who set that machine off!" Pandora said.

"Pan, not nice!" Pricat said to her sister.

Chomper sighed as both his sisters were right and were getting soda but sighed as he saw tbe girls playing and was joining in.

But he and Pricat looked like ten year olds and acted like ten year olds, while Pandora looked like a teen which made Gru smile as his concern about the girls getting older was easing a little, because of this.

"We should fix the machine, and turn them back into Purple Minions." Nefario said.

Gru knew tbe machine was broken, but was enrolling Chomper, Pricat and Pandora in school because they had to act like kids.

Edith was excited because she would have friend's to cause mischief with, as Gru sighed.

Lucy was taking Pricat and Chomper to the mall to get school stuff but both younger humanised Purple Minions were anxious as they had never been to school unlike Dave and Kevin making her understand, as she was assuring them it was fine.

" I hope so, Lucy, you know?" Pricat said softly.

Chomper knew how introverted his sister was from being a prisoner in the AVL knowing she was afraid other kids would be mean but Chomper understood as he would help her.

" It'll be okay, you'll see." Chomper told her.

She hoped so, but were sighing and going to get a snack, as Lucy was understanding but were going to help her.

He knew how scared Pricat could be but could also be pretty brave when she wanted to and knew Lucy would help, as they were going to the house seeing Pandora being Alpha female among the other Minions, as Chomper sighed.

"Leave them alone, Pan!" he said as she chuckled evilly.

Pricat was helping Chomper seeing her twin sister storm off sighing.

"We can talk to her, of Lucy." he said as they were putting their stuff away. 


	3. A Lillte Anxious

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and sorry for not updating in a long while but hope people like.**

**Chomper and Pricat are starting their first day of school but Kevin is causing mischief**

* * *

><p>It was later that night and while Chomper was asleep in his room, Pricat was still awake in hers reading fantasy books and sketching using her psychic powers to make the pencil sketch while she read but she wasn't looking forward to school as the other kids would know she and Chomper were different and while different was a good thing in this house and in their family, not everybody liked it which made her worry but right now focusing on these made her happy.<p>

"Shouldn't you be sleeping, sis?" Pandora asked softly.

After being cursed by that moonbeam and becoming a guardian minion, Chomper and Pricat's older sister had mellowed and they were rebounding, well she and Pricat were since Chomper couldn't see her.

"Yeah but I'm not sleepy, plus school has me worried." Pricat told her..

"Who told you that, that school would be rough?" Pandora asked.

"Edith and other of our cousins especially Kevin." Pricat answered.

Pandora was stroking Pricat's long purple hair as it was calming the younger humanised purple minion female but used her guardian magic as a charm appeared around Pricat's neck.

"Thanks, big sister, as being a guardian minion must be awesome, seeing the magic in the world!" Pricat told her.

Pandora used her dream sand to give Pricat sweet dreams tucking her in but knew things would be okay and that her little sister and brother would be okay.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Pricat was awake but realised that Pandora had visited her last night but smiled seeing the charm around her neck remembering Pandora had given it to her realising what today was, getting ready as she was wearing her overalls with a purple shirt under them but heard excitement seeing a purple furred Kevin but in his human height plus he was wearing glasses instead of goggles, wearing a hooded top with black trousers and sandals amazing her.<p>

Kevin knew that he had no idea what had happened but liked it seeing Dave had blushed but he liked it as handsome as Gru sighed.

"How did Kevin get all furry again, since he is still human, Dave too?" Gru asked.

"It's only Kevin, not me." Dave said as Nefario had fixed the machine planning to use it but Kevin had ran off outside making Lucy chuckle knowing a lot of girls were going to get excited thinking things.

"We'll find him later, or he'll come back." she said.

Gru saw Necario had turned Dave into a minion again but we're waiting for Kevin but knew that Dave could help get Kevin back seeing that Chomper and Pricat were leaving for their first day of school hoping it would be okay.


	4. First Impressions

_A/N_

**_More of the story and hope people like, as it's Chomper and Pricat's firstvday of fourth grade but they're having trouble making a good first impression but Pandora is helping them out._**

* * *

><p>It was the morning of the day of Chomper and Pricat's firstvday of school but Chomper was already up and dressed in a shirt and black shorts but sitting on the floor trying to tie his sneakers as Pricat was dressed in a purple shirt and black overalls but Lucy had made them breakfast knowing they were anxious about school, so she was helping them feel better.<p>

She had made them lunch for school along with snacks making Chomper smile hugging her.

"Thanks Chomp, but your sister could use your help." she told him.

He nodded but they were getting the bus and were running to the bus getting on making Lucy smile hoping that they would be okay goingbto the AVL along with Gru since he had dropped the girls off but knew Lucy was worried about Chomper and Pricat and knew that they would make her proud, unaware Pandora was looking out for them.

The female guardian minion was following her younger brother and twin sister to elementary school so she could look after them.

* * *

><p>"Chomper, I don't think I can do this plus the other kids might be mean." Pricat said as they had gotten off the bus and were in the playground but saw other kids playing and running around making Chomper smile.<p>

"It'll be okay Pri, you'll see since it's like being at home with our cousins." Chomper reassured her squeezing her hand gently hearing the bell ring going inside to their class since they were in fourth grade but the other kids were staring at them there, making Pricat anxious running out of there.

"Excuse me, my sister is just shy." Chomper told the teacher.

Some of the kids were making chicken noises as Pricat entered after talking to Pandora which made Chomper happy so was telling the class about them but some kids could see his fangs making them curious.

Pricat sighed as she was sitting at the back of the class along with Chomper plus she was sketching using her psychic powers as one of the kids saw but was impressed by it making Chomper smile waiting for recess but afterva while, the recess bell rang as the kids were going outside.

Chomper saw Pricat climb into the jungle gym but was talkingbto Pandora which made him understand but saw a kid with goggles called Zak so was talking to him but the kid was impressed and was becoming friends with Chomper.

Pricat smiled at him but they were becoming friends and playing basketball, plus he thought they were cool because Chomper had explained but in class, Pricat was worried about the project about their families because they would have to talk about their family making Chomper underdtand.

"We'll ask Lucy, she'll know what to do." he said mentally as Pricat heard it.

She hoped so because their family was unique and the class woukdn't underdtand.


End file.
